Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 09
, |presenters = Lise Rønne Pilou Asbæk |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "JKGLDOM" by Paw&Lina |prev = 08 |next = 10 }} Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 09 was the 9th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 13. The selection had one final held in Copenhagen. Paw&Lina won the edition with their song "JKGLDOM". In North Vision Song Contest 13, it got the 18th place in the semi-final with 36 points and therefore failed to qualify. It marked the country's second non-qualification. Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the country's participation in the contest. It was reported that last edition's format would be kept for this edition too although it was said that it would be temporary. However, it was later revealed that the selection would go back to the format used between the fourth and 7th editions. Subsequently, the number of songs was increased back to ten. However, the voting would stay simple as last edition. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in , . The voters were international juries. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Even though it was decided not to have a returning act this time, there were several returning acts in the edition. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. The artists of the selection were announced during a press conference on 31 January 2015. Their songs were revealed one week later, on 7 February 2015. Among the competing artists is previous Danish entrant Nadia Gattas who represented Denmark in the 9th edition of the contest. Anna David, Xander and Paw&Line (previously as Infernal) have all competed in the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before. Final The running order draw for the final took place on 8 February 2015. The voting in the final started on 10 February 2015 and closed two weeks later, on 24 February 2015. The results were presented on 25 February 2015. Apart from the performances of the contestants, there were also three guests performances. Freya opened the final with her NVSC 12 song "Into the Fire". Lora and Ewelina Lisowska performed "Arde" and "We mgle" respectively as the interval acts of the selection. Paw&Lina won the edition with "JKGLDOM". Voting and results Although the selection didn't have the simplified format of the previous edition, the voting system was the same as last edition. There were no jury applications or jury groups and any broadcaster could vote in the selection. However, it was decided that non-participants votes would be combined so that they would not affect the results as much as participants do. Voters 12 points Voting order # # # # # # # # # Rest of the World Voting grid 'Rest of the World' See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 13 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 13 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Final Result Thread * Final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 13 national selections